Ice-Cream on the Curb
by cooliochick5
Summary: Ah, summer, the time when school lets out, hair gets lighter, skin gets burned, and vacation time begins! Unless you are a twenty-four year old, blue haired singer for the band Gorillaz. Then summer was a time for new music, staying in doors, and going to concerts. Not that it was any fun or anything. Summer for 2D and Noodle. Set during phase 1.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, summer, the time when school lets out, hair gets lighter, skin gets burned, and vacation time begins!

Unless you are a twenty-four year old, blue haired singer for the band Gorillaz. Then summer was a time for new music, staying in doors, and going to concerts.

Not that it was any fun or anything.

You had Noodle to run around with, not that Kong was really a place for water balloon fights or eating ice-cream on the curb, but you two still had videogames.

Well, that didn't sound fun at all.

Stuart '2D' Pot stared out the window as the sun rose of the first day of summer. The glowing orb cast eerie shadows across the lawn of Kong studio, filling the dirtied kitchen with golden light. The last of spring was finally being chased away as the heat of summer began to set in. 2D groaned along with the zombies outside, wanting nothing more than to leave this place and go to the beach.

Yes, the beach sounded great right about now.

However, Murdoc said going out and spending money was not his idea of a good day, whacked 2D upside the head, then retreated to his Winnebago to get drunk off his ass. Russel would simply shake his head, taking another sip of his coffee,

"Honestly, I just wish Baby girl could enjoy the summer without havin' to worry bout concerts or nothin'."

"Hones'ly, I wish I coul' ge' away for the summah." 2D put his head down on the table. As if on cue, the little girl ran in, clutching 2D's cell phone.

"Toochi-san, phone for you!" She cheered happily, racing around the room.

"Noods, give me meh phone." 2D looked up, reaching for the child.

"Catch Noodle!" She giggled loudly, skipping about the room. She accidently pressed the wrong button and the speaker phone came on.

"Stuart? Stuart! I need to ask ye somethin'!" The shrill voice of 2D's own mother filled the room, making anyone within a five mile distance cringe in fear.

"Sorry, mum, Noods woul'n't give me back meh phone." 2D called as the girl continued to prance about the room.

"For God's sake, Stuart, you are twenty-four years old and can' even get yer ph- that's not the point."

"What is the point then, Rachel." Russel set his coffee down, feeling it was much to early for the woman's voice.

"Well, I wanted to know if miss Noodle wanted ta spend the summah a' my and David's house."

The child stopped her prancing when she heard this news. Her entire face lit up as she flung herself at Russel.

"Please, Russel- san, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" The girl tugged on the hem of the man's shirt, switching between asking in her native language and in English.

"Well, I um, I don't see why not." He picked the girl up and set her on his lap.

"YAY! Toochi-san come too?" Noodle asked, holding the phone to her ear again.

"Well, of course he's gonna come to visit his parents! Right, Stuart?" Rachel asked.

"Um, yeah sure." And with that, 2D's wish to get away for the summer came true. However, an entire month with his mother wasn't really his idea of summer.

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_


	2. Chapter 2

2D groaned at the sound of Noodle honking the horn for the third time that hour,

"Toochi-san, up get, up get!" She chanted, honking the horn. Her bags were all packed and she was ready for Rachel and David's. 2D, however, had laid down, intending to take the longest cat nap in human history. Clearly, that was not going to happen.

"Noods, i's no' even noon ye', calm down." The singer slammed his pillow over his head. The young girl skipped into his room, ripping the blankets from his body.

"Up get, Toochi-san! Rachel and David waiting!" Noodle exclaimed, running around the room with the blanket, tying it around her neck as if it were a cape.

"Knowin' meh damn 'rents, they pro'lly been waitin' all spring." 2D mumbled, lifting his tired body up. Picking up a near-by duffle bag, the singer through a few changes of clothes in, his switchblade, and a few videogames.

"Go now?" Noodle stopped, letting the blanket slip off her shoulders.

"Yup, let's go."

* * *

2D never liked long car rides. They never failed to give him a migraine and left the poor man with motion sickness for the rest of the day. The drive to his parents' hosue was no exception. Mind you, he loved the people to pieces, but the car rides were just too damn horrible. He sat in the back with his head down as Russel drove the three hours to The Pots'. Noodle sang loudly along with the radio, changing the station before any of the songs were even over. Every so often, she'd pat 2D on the head,

"Almost there, 2D-san, if get sick, lean out window." She smoothed his hair before continuing her jam session. 2D would look up periodically for any sign of his parents house. However, with his impressive migraine, all the land marks began to blur into one trippy mass of color. Laying his head down on his lap, 2D drifted into a very short lived nap.

"Here, Toochi-san!" Noodle exclaimed, tugging on the boy's arm.

"Wha? We're 'ere?" 2D tried to shake the grogginess from his head, but that only made the migraine worse. Getting out of geep on rather unsteady feet, 2D looked up to see his parents on the front steps.

"Stuart!" His mother exclaimed, running to hug her son.

"Hi, mum, dad." 2D looked over his mother's shoulder, nodding to his father. David nodded back, then looked around the group.

"Where's Noodle?"

"Hai!" The tiny child jumped from behind her luggage, attacking the older man's leg.

"Ah, there she is!" David reached down, hoisting the child into the air, "And how are you today, missy?"

"Doin' good! But Tochhi-san got head sick." Noodle replied best she could.

"Head sick?" Rachel turned to her son.

"Jus' a migraine, mum, no bi-"

"Oh! Ye poor thing! Get inta the house, I'll get ye some pain meds!" Rachel ushered them into the house, turning quickly to wave to Russel. While David and Russel brought the luggage in, Rachel sat 2D on the couch, practically force feeding him the pain meds.

"Now, ye take a nap while I ge' lunch star'ed. We got this entire month planned, oh! It'll be so much fun!"

The last things 2D heard was his mother rambling about plans while Noodle cheered happily. His only thought was, "Great, mum did all the planning, how bad could it possibly be?


	3. Chapter 3

2D woke up an hour later, the pain in his head had greatly subsided by then. He dragged himself off the couch and headed into the kitchen. It was unbelievably hot in the house and 2D was quickly reminded of his father's hatred for air conditioners. Sighing in frustration, 2D opened the refrigerator door and plopped down in front of it, enjoying the chill.

"Stuart! Close the refrigerator!" He heard his mom shriek, tearing him from whatever trance he had preciously been in. Enjoying the last two seconds of cold, 2D reluctantly shut the door before walking to the open window where he had heard his mother's voice. Peering outside, he saw his mother, weeding the garden, while his father set up the sprinkler. Noodle followed close behind him, helping to straighten out the hose.

"Sprinkler!" Noodle jumped up and down excitedly, waiting for the shower.

"Ready?" David set the sprinkler in the middle of the lawn. Noodle nodded quickly, jumping up and down still. David nodded, turning on the house. Noodle ran through the sprinkler, enjoying the cool water.

"Stuart, come outside." Rachel sat on her heels, watching the small child. 2D slumped outside, groaning. It was hotter outside than it was in.

"Yes, mum?"

"Ya've been inside all day, it beautiful out today."

"Mum, i's a hundred degrees out..."

"Ninety-eight, luv." She went back to weeding. 2D rolled his eyes as he knelt beside his mom, assisting with the yard work.

"Toochi-san! Sprinkler!" Noodle ran up to the man, grabbing him by the arm.

"Noods, 'm no' en meh swimsuit."

"Is k, just water!" She continued tugging on his arms until the boy finally moved.

"Wai', Noods!" 2D squealed as she dragged him across the yard, toward the water

"Just water, Toochi-san." Noodle cheered and she walked. 2D tried to fight back but the sprinkler turned the dirt to mud, causing the boy to slip and land on his face. Noodle stopped dragging and turned around. The yard seemed to go quiet as the lanky man slowly pulled himself back up, mud covering his face. A few more moments of silence later and Noodle and David were doubled over, laughing, while Rachel ran to into the house to get a rag. 2D slid a hand over his muddy face, taking the dirt away with it.

"Okay...t'is is personal no'..." 2D headed to the shed now.

"T-Toochi-san?" Noodle instantly stopped laughing, watching the boy disappear into the garage. Without a moments notice, 2D had reemerged, water gun in hand.

"T'is is wa'!" He bellowed, charging at the child. The helmet-clad girl squeaked in surprise before getting her bearings back and doing what any self-respecting kid would do when presented with a water fight: She fought back.

David had gotten the hose free from the sprinkler and tossed it to Noodle, then bolted to the house, the screams of Rachel about mud of the carpet filled the air as 2D and Noodle shot at each other. In no time at all, David had returned with a bucket of water balloons, sliding across the lawn as he ran to Noodle. The child dropped the hose and picked up one of the balloons, aiming for 2D's head.

Having run out of water, 2D darted behind the shed again, refilling from a case of water bottles. While he was gone, Noodle and David had ceased fire.

"Hey." 2D nearly jumped when he heard a voice.

"Ginny! I'm kinda at war here!" 2D tried to hush his neighbor, but the girl stayed put. Ginny was ten years old, just like Noodle, with thick auburn hair that her mum usually tied in a half ponytail. 2D used to babysit her when she was little.

"War? what kind o' war? Can I help?"

"No!"

"An' why not?"

"Cause I- Here, just take the water pistol." 2D tossed a spare water gun to the child.

"Who we at war with?"

"Meh dad and Noodle."

"Noodle? Like S'pgetti?"

"No, that Noodle!" 2D grabbed the child by the shoulders and pointed to the child across the yard.

"That's not a noodle, that's a girl."

"And her name is Noodle."

"Noodle? That's a funny name."

"Who ca'es! We'e a' wa'!" The blue-haired male fled from the garage, firing at will.

"FOR SPARTA!" Ginny yelled, following behind. David and Noodle began to throw balloons, laughing as Ginny and 2D skidded across the yard.

The fight didn't last long because not even ten seconds later, 2D had tripped over the sprinkler and landed face first in the mud again. The fighting stopped instantly as both sides began to laugh at the fallen soldier.

"YOU BETTEH NOT COME IN THIS HOUSE COVERED IN MUD!"


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick spray down with the hose, the mud had left the soles of everyone's feet and with an equally quick inspection, Rachel had deemed 2D, Noodle, David, and Ginny were allowed into the house. Rachel brought them each a tower to dry off with.

"Hones'ly, can' turn meh back fer two seconds without you three gettin' in ta trouble!" Rachel commented as she whisked a mop around the room, trying to make use of the extra water.

"Which three, mum?" 2D commented, earning him a few snickers and a playful punch to the arm from his father. Rachel turned on her heels and poked her son in the chest with the end of the mop.

"Dun sass me." She warned before returning to cleaning the floor. 2D stared at his toes, but the laughter behind him was making it hard to keep a straight face. Ginny was the first to speak up.

"A'e you Noodle?" She asked, poking Noodle's arm. The girl in question stared curiously, as if deciding whether or not to answer, before perking up.

"Hai!"

"Hay? Wha's that s'possed ta mean?" Ginny was now just as confused as Noodle was. 2D was happy to assist,

"I' means 'yes' 'n Japanese." He knelt so he was on both girls' level.

"Ohh...why di'n't ya just say so?" Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. Noodle stared at her now.

"She doesn't know a lot of English, luv." 2D explained. Ginny's scowl turned to a smile

"I can teach ya, I can teach ya!" She jumped up and down. Noodle continued to stare at the girl. She really had no idea what she was saying, but judging by her smiling and random jumping, Noodle assume it was something good, so she smiled as well,

"Hai!" She beamed brightly, clapping her hands as well. Rachel stared at the pair before heading over to the sink to begin making lunch.

"Ginny, would ye like ta stay fer lunch?" The older woman commented, not looking up from washing her hands.

"Gotta go ask meh mum. Be right back!" She took off, almost ripping the screen door in two. 2D and David cringed at the thought of having to replace the screen, shooting each other a knowing look. Once the screen door was out of harms way, the two returned to the kitchen, watching now as Noodle ran around the kitchen with a pot over her head, Rachel scolding her from the stove.

"If ye run in ta anythin', I'm no' takin' ye ta the E.R." Rachel added to pasta for the macaroni into a second pot and continued stirring, keeping a close eye on the child.

"Mum, she i'n't gonna get 'urt." 2D slipped into a near by chair. Rachel turned sternly,

"Well, anythin' can 'appen, Stuart." She folded her arms. 2D knew exactly what she was making reference to. Sure, it was completely unexpected that he would go in to work and wake up a year later and it was as equally unexpected that he would wind up in a band, but it still didn't make it right for her to bring it up. 2D folded his arms,

"Mum, the wateh is boilin' oveh." He nodded in the direction of the pot.

"Oh!" She turned quickly to turn the heat down, returning her attention to the task at hand. The singer stood up slowly, hoping to make it back to his room without being noticed. He had some 'Z's to catch up with. However, 2D's day didn't seem to go according to plan.

"Stuart, can you go get some carrots from the garden?" Rachel called, making the poor boy cringe.

"Yup, sure thin', mum." He called back sheepishly, turning on his heels to head outside.

"Noodle help?" The girl lifted the pot from her head and looked up at the singer.

"Um...yeah, sure, luv." The male grinned, opening the door for her. 2D tromped over to the garden, kneeling beside the plot of carrots. Grabbing the leaves of one, he tugged upward until the carrot itself came in to view. Noodle watched carefully, reaching for another carrot. She copied 2D's previous action, pulling at the carrot until it came up. However, something else came up with the vegetable.

A bee.

The poor child didn't have time to react as the bee charged angrily at her, imbedding its stinger into her hand. Noodle watched in pure horror as the bee fell away, leaving her hand a bright red color. In a matter of seconds, the redness turned to purple and the purple turned to a trip to the E.R.

Who knew Noodle was allergic to bees?


End file.
